Fanon:Marisa Bendett (C.Syde)
|maritalstatus = Married |household = Letourneau Family |roommates = Benjamin Long, Brandi Letourneau, Goopy Letourneau, Joseph Letourneau, Ryker Letourneau, Jaleb Letourneau |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Marisa Bendett is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. She is the wife of Benjamin Long, and the roommate of Brandi, Goopy, and their children Joseph, Ryker and Jaleb Letourneau. Marisa started off as a regular Pleasantview Townie, who rose to prominence as a main character for my player stories. She is voiced by Gerri Lawlor and is 29 days from being an Elder. Marisa made her first appearance walking by my CAS Sim Jestyn Leishman's house but she stepped off the pathway before he got the chance to greet her. Marisa later appeared walking by a memorial park where my CAS Bunny Leishman was. Again she stepped off before Bunny got the chance to greet her. Finally she appeared again at 250 Main Street at night time where she was greeted by Cassandra Goth. She also met my CAS Kate Edwards and Mortimer Goth. When it was time to throw a birthday party for Alexander Goth, Marisa was one of the four Sims Mortimer invited, the other three being Nina and Dina Caliente and Cassandra Goth. Even though Mortimer was a complete stranger to Marisa, she decided to attend anyway. Jestyn and Bunny eventually get another chance to meet Marisa. She has made several new friends - notably including Nina and Mortimer. Several days later Marisa became the roommate to fellow townies Brandi and Goopy Letourneau. Among the three most prominent townies in my player stories, Marisa was certainly the easiest to shunt to one side - probably because it was difficult finding a major role for her. But I eventually got her a role as the head of Pleasantview government. As the government's head, it was Marisa's job to inflict the laws of the neighbourhood. Other Sims could protest as much as they wanted but Marisa usually had the final decision as head of government. However, as a Sim, she is far from being power hungry. Marisa respects and cares for each of her fellow citizens and sees them as her equals. The only one with more authority than her is Myself (the Watcher). Marisa is now married to fellow townie Benjamin Long. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Trivia *Marisa Bendett is officially a Vegetarian in my player stories. *Ironically despite her Career, Marisa isn't very interested in politics. *Marisa, along with Kaylynn Pleasant, and Brandi and Goopy Letourneau was made playable before I created my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek. So she was not located in the NPC/Townie bins, and thus the game did not replicate her for Washdowncreek. *Because of earlier revisions in Marisa's canon article page from 2011 to early 2012, I made a note that she was employed in the Political career as a Mayor, instead of the Athletic Career as a MVP ("Most Valuable Player"). I was unaware that base game townies' careers are randomised. When my mistake was discovered, I changed her career to the one I had claimed her to have. This was how Marisa rose to power as the head of government. *Overall, Marisa seems to be kinder and potentially more flexible than her default counterpart. *Despite her past job as an MVP, Marisa isn't very interested in sports. *Despite being a Fortune Sim, Marisa has several qualities that one would expect of a Family, Knowledge, or Popularity Sim. Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Townies (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims who work in the Athletic career (fanon)